


Comfort Food

by SamuelJames



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice night after a horrible day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Comfort Food  
> Pairing: Danny Taylor/Martin Fitzgerald  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: A nice night after a horrible day  
> Notes: Written for beautybecks for her prompt on LiveJournal. Without a Trace, Danny/Martin, after a difficult case they like to shut out the world and curl up together  
> Disclaimer: Without A Trace is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

They were both quiet as they headed home. While the resolution of the Louise Allen case could technically be counted as a win Danny and Martin knew that she and her family would never be the same again. Danny thought about the moment he’d found her, thinking the worst when he saw her ripped clothes but she insisted there’d been no assault where she was held. The initial assault in her room had been violent enough and it was lucky the blow to her head hadn’t left her with a concussion. There was no way Leon would have called an ambulance for her.

Martin was recalling Mr and Mrs Allen’s relief at the news that Louise had been found and then the shocked disbelief when it was revealed that Leon Allen was the one who’d taken her. He'd had been sickened at the boy’s explanation for taking his twin sister. Poor little rich boy hadn’t gotten a car for his birthday due to poor grades. Louise had done well and he was angry that she got rewarded. He'd roped two of his friends into guarding her and now all three boys were facing kidnapping charges. 

When they arrived home Danny shrugged off his coat and hung it up. “Steak and potatoes okay or do you want to get take out?”

Martin reached out and took Danny’s hand. Danny let himself be pulled close and relaxed into his partner’s embrace.

“How you doing, Danny?”

“Okay,” he mumbled. “We got her back alive, that’s something at least.”

Martin knew that Danny was trying to put a brave face on things. He was guilty of that himself sometimes. Not every missing persons case would break an agent but they still managed to be surprised sometimes by the messed up things they saw.

“Let’s sit down, Martin, dinner can wait.”

Martin tugged at his tie. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He went into their room and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was pulling on his rabbit slippers when Danny came in. Danny smiled when he saw the slippers, nobody else got to see Martin’s goofy side the way he did. He undid his own tie and got changed. If he was making steak it wouldn’t be wise to keep a good shirt on.

Danny gestured at the slippers, “very cute.”

“Don’t laugh, you bought them.”

“Yes and before you tell me again I know they’re comfy.”

They sat on the bed and Danny took Martin's hand. Neither said anything for a minute or two just contemplated their luck at having each other. Danny repeated his offer of steak and was soon busy in the kitchen. Martin set the table and checked the fridge for that sparkling mineral water that Danny liked. As they worked they talked briefly about the case. Leon’s friends had cut Louise’s clothes with a knife. She had to have been terrified. At least they knew she was definitely safe tonight. Martin chopped some onion to throw on with the steak. The gorgeous smell was making him realise just how long ago that snatched sandwich for lunch had been. Danny made a mean steak and cooking was one of his preferred ways to spoil Martin.

Five minutes later they were at the table and Martin cut off his first piece. “Mmmm, God that’s good.”

Danny mock scolded him, “don’t speak with your mouth full.”

“Sorry, mom.”

“Don’t mention moms when you were just doing one of your sex moans for my steak.”

“Was not.”

Danny laughed, “yeah, you’re right. I think you’re a lot more appreciative of the steak.”

The mood had lightened considerably since they arrived home and Danny was happy to be talked into leaving the dishes for now and falling onto the couch with Martin. Danny rested his head in Martin’s lap and stuck his feet up on the arm of the couch.

Martin passed Danny the remote, “you choose.”

Danny flicked through the channels and settled on a rerun of Friends. Martin placed a hand on Danny’s chest not really making a move but Danny turned and leaned up to kiss him. Martin moved so they’d be more comfortable and ended up on the edge of the couch. They lay facing each other, Danny’s arm around Martin so he wouldn’t fall.

Danny kissed him again, “we could watch the tv in our room.”

Martin switched off the tv and was soon back in Danny’s arms on their bed. Danny occasionally pressed kisses to the back of his neck as they watched tv and Martin was glad the kisses weren’t leading anywhere. He wasn’t really in the mood. They’d had nights with thank God we’re alive sex or you’re always putting yourself in danger sex but all Martin needed tonight was to be close to Danny. He rested his hand on Danny’s earning himself an I love you from Danny.

“Love you too.” 

They spent the rest of the night watching tv, even ending up watching a CSI rerun. Both were too comfortable to move until Martin insisted they brush their teeth. When they did climb under the covers Danny snuggled up to Martin who threw an arm around him.

“Thanks for dinner by the way.”

“All a ruse to get you into bed.”

Martin laughed and quickly kissed Danny. “I’ll keep that in mind next time you offer to cook.”

“Night, Martin.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
